The Healing Touch
by MayTanner
Summary: Logan begegnet während eines Einsatzes einer jungen Frau mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ungeklärter Herkunft, an die er sich erinnert, als ein anderes TeamMitglied dringend Hilfe benötigt. Hauptcharaktere sind Wolverine und ein Original Charakter.
1. Prologue

Titel: The Healing Touch

Autor: May Tanner

Altersfreigabe: FSK-18

Art der FF: X-Men comic-/movie-verse

Genre: Romantik, Action, Thriller

Inhalt/Bemerkungen: Der zentrale Chara der Story war plötzlich in meinen Gedanken, so daß ich diese Story einfach schreiben mußte. Ich will nicht zuviel verraten, aber ich werfe einen neuen Chara mit besonderen Fähigkeiten in die Welt der X-Men und daraus ergeben sich natürlich Verwicklungen. Lest einfach und laßt euch überraschen.  
(Die Betonung der FF liegt nicht auf Sex oder Gewalt, aber einige der Szenen haben die Höherstufung erforderlich gemacht.)

Hauptcharakter/Paar: Logan / eigener Charakter 

Weitere Charaktere: Viele vom X-Men-Film/Comic-Universum in Nebenrollen

Disclaimer: X-Men und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere sind eingetragene Warenzeichen™ und stehen unter dem Copyright © von 20th Century Fox und Marvel Comics. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**1. Prologue**

Es war spät in der Nacht, die Stadt wurde gerade von einer eisigen Kältewelle heimgesucht, die das Nachtleben fast vollständig zum Erliegen brachte. Kein Mensch verließ freiwillig den Schutz seiner warmen Wohnung, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. So fiel die einsame Gestalt des Mannes mit einem dunklen Kapuzenumhang angetan niemandem auf der leergefegten Straße auf.

Er bewegte sich energisch vorwärts und steuerte auf ein heruntergekommenes Haus zu, in dem größtenteils Arbeitslose, Drogenabhängige und Huren hausten.

Im zweiten Stock klopfte er an eine Tür, von der die Farbe schon abblätterte und wartete darauf, daß ihm geöffnet wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine junge Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren spähte durch den Türspalt auf den Flur. Trotz ihres dunklen Teints konnte man die plötzliche Blässe ihrer Wangen erkennen und ihre Augen wurden von großer Sorge überschattet. Dennoch schob sie die Sicherheitskette beiseite und ließ den Mann mit der Kapuze, die sein Gesicht bis auf die Mundpartie verbarg, eintreten.

„Es ist soweit, ich bin gekommen, um sie zu holen."

Mehr sagte er nicht, keine Begrüßung, keine unnötigen Floskeln.

Die Schultern der jungen Frau sackten herunter und sie ging in die Ecke des Zimmers, wo eine Kinderwiege neben dem alten Ölofen stand. Ein Baby lag darin, das leise wimmerte, als seine Mutter es daraus hochhob. Mit dem Kind auf ihren Armen faßte sie neuen Mut, sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und sah den Mann herausfordernd an.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß mein Baby in die Dunkelheit und Isolation gezwungen wird! Du hast kein Recht, ihr dieses Leben aufzuzwingen!", rief sie aufgebracht und drückte den inzwischen weinenden Säugling, der in eine kratzige Decke gehüllt war, an ihren Busen.

„Du warst einverstanden, dein Leben gegen das eines Kindes. Du hast es versprochen, Weib!"

Die Stimme des Mannes war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, doch die junge Frau zuckte dennoch angsterfüllt zusammen.

„Es ist nicht richtig. Ich kann sie nicht hergeben! Ich trug sie 9 Monate in meinem Bauch, ich habe für sie die Drogen aufgegeben, ich habe einen Job, ich kann für sie sorgen. Bitte laß sie bei mir", flehte die Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen.

Man konnte sehen, wie die Lippen des Mannes zu einem schmalen Strich wurden, dann ging er auf die Mutter und das Kind zu, das inzwischen erbärmlich weinte. Die helle Hand des Mannes tauchte unter dem Ärmel der Kutte auf und er legte sie auf den Kopf des Kindes, dessen Weinen Augenblicke später verebbte.

„Sie spürt, daß sie zu mir gehört, Weib. Sie wird es gut bei uns haben, sie ist eine von uns. Du mußt dich an dein Versprechen halten: Dein Leben für das ihre. Es gibt kein Zurück."

Die junge Mutter drückte ihr Kind fest mit der einen Hand an sich, während sie die andere in Wiege tauchte.

„Sie braucht ihren Schnuller und das Bärchen zum Einschlafen", versuchte sie den Mann abzulenken, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte.

Sie war die Mutter seines Kindes und sie wußten nichts voneinander, außer daß sie ihm ihr Leben schuldete. Endlich spürte sie das kalte Metall in ihren Händen. Sie richtete sich blitzschnell auf und hielt die Waffe hoch, die sie sich hier auf der Straße besorgt hatte. Sie hatte geahnt, daß der Mann in der Kutte ihr das Baby nicht kampflos überlassen würde.

„Laß das, Weib. Wenn nicht heute, dann holen wir das Kind an einem anderen Tag. Du wirst uns nicht entkommen. Wir sind überall!"

Der Mann kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und da ihre Hand aus Furcht ziemlich unkontrolliert zitterte, löste sich ein Schuß. Dann noch einer und noch einer.

Einmal angefangen konnte sie nicht aufhören, auf den Teufel zu schießen, der ihr das Kind entreißen wollte, nur weil sie als Sterbende ein Versprechen gemacht hatte, dessen Konsequenzen sie mit dem von Drogen umnebelten Gehirn nicht abschätzen konnte.

In heller Panik legte sie das Baby in eine fadenscheinige Tragetasche und zog sich schnell einen Mantel über. Der Mann lag bewegungslos am Boden und die Blutlache unter ihm wurde immer größer.

Sie mußte hier verschwinden, bevor einer seiner Gefährten hier auftauchte und ihr Kind in die Hölle zwang.

Sie stopfte ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in eine Tasche, die sie innerhalb von Sekunden gefüllt hatte, dann stieg sie über den am Boden liegenden Mann, ohne in sein Gesicht zu blicken.

Auf der Straße schlug ihr die Kältewelle entgegen und fegte etwas von der Panik hinweg, die sie bisher angetrieben hatte.

‚Heilige Mutter, was soll ich bloß tun? Sie werden mich finden und dann ist das Kind verloren.', flüsterte sie verzweifelt und sah auf ihre kleine Tochter herunter, deren große, silberne Augen sie vertrauensvoll ansahen.

Das Kind schien sie anzulächeln, doch sie war gerade mal drei Wochen alt, sie mußte sich das einbilden, doch sie würde dieses süße Gesichtchen nie in ihrem Leben vergessen. Sie wußte nun, daß sie sich von ihrem Kind trennen mußte, wenn es eine Chance auf ein normales Leben haben sollte.

Ihre Tränen flossen beständig, als sie sich von ihrem Kind mit einem letzten Kuß auf die Stirn verabschiedete. Aus sicherer Entfernung sah sie zu, wie es in dem Körbchen gefunden und in die sichere Wärme getragen wurde. Das war das letzte, was sie von ihrer kleinen Tochter sah, bevor sie aus der Stadt floh, um der Verfolgung durch den Mann und dessen Gefährten zu entkommen.

**To be continued…**

4


	2. Strangers in the Night

**2. Strangers in the Night**

**X X X**

Dunkle Gassen, heruntergekommene Bars, abgerissene Gestalten… Nacht für Nacht ertrug sie diese düstere Umgebung auf der Suche nach unschuldigen Opfern, die in einen Krieg gezogen wurden, dessen Existenz sie sich nicht einmal bewußt waren.

Niemand wußte von der Mission, die sich selbst auferlegt hatte, sie hätten wohl dafür kein Verständnis aufgebracht. Warum sollten sie sich auch um das Schicksal derer kümmern, die sie als verantwortlich für ihre eigene Misere erachteten?

Sie war noch eine Schülerin gewesen, als ihr zum ersten Mal richtig bewußt wurde, daß etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Sportunterricht erinnern, der im Freien stattgefunden hatte, wo sie den Jungs beim Footballtraining zuschauen konnten. Die Cheerleader hatten eine Pyramide trainiert, dabei war ein Mädchen aus drei Meter Höhe auf den Boden gestürzt. Ihre Schmerzenschreie hallten über das Trainingsgelände und ließen jeden in seiner Tätigkeit inne halten.

Sie hatte nicht gezögert und hatte sich neben die Verletzte gekniet, während ihre Mitschüler nur starr vor Angst um das weinende Mädchen standen. Die Trainerin der Mädchen hatte sich am anderen Ende des Rasens mit dem Coach der Jungs unterhalten, so daß sie nicht gleich am Ort des Geschehens sein konnte.

Der Knöchel war mit Sicherheit gebrochen, so eigenartig verdreht wie der Fuß war, und sie zog dem Mädchen den Schuh aus, bevor der Fuß noch weiter anschwoll und die Prozedur noch schmerzhafter werden würde. Instinktiv hatte sie gewußt, was zu tun war, sie rieb ihre Handflächen einander und umfaßte den Knöchel ihrer Schulkameradin, ein kurzer Ruck und der verschobene Knochen saß wieder an seinem Platz. Die Verletzte war kurz zusammen gezuckt und ihr Weinen verebbte.

Der Knochen war zusammengewachsen, sie hatte es richtig gespürt, wie ein Stück ihrer eigenen Energie in das Mädchen geflossen war. Gott sei Dank hatte sie geistesgegenwärtig behauptet, daß sie den Knochen nur eingerenkt hatte, denn sie wollte nicht erklären müssen, wie sie es fertig gebracht hatte, einen glatten Durchbruch zum Zusammenwachsen zu bringen und das innerhalb von Sekunden.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie gelernt, ihre besondere Fähigkeit soweit zu kontrollieren, daß sie die Schwere der Verletzungen immer weiter steigern konnte, ohne daß sie ihr eigenes Leben dabei in Gefahr brachte.

Sie war eines dieser Geschöpfe, die in der heutigen Zeit mit Mißtrauen und Angst betrachtet wurden. Mutanten, eine Bezeichnung, die ihr nicht sonderlich behagte, es war wie ein Brandmal auf der Stirn, das sie von den anderen absonderte.

Sie wußte nicht einmal, wem sie diese besondere Fähigkeit verdankte, sie war als Baby in einer kalten Februarnacht auf den Stufen eines katholischen Waisenhauses in Spanish Harlem abgelegt worden und weil gerade Maria Lichtmeß war, hatte man sie dem Kirchenfeiertag zu Ehren Maria de la Candelaria getauft.

Sie sah tatsächlich ein wenig aus, als wäre sie südamerikanischer Abstammung mit den dunklen Haaren und der leicht getönten Haut, sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, denn ihre Augen hatten eine eigentümliche graue Farbe, die manchmal wirkte, als tanzten Nebelschwaden darin.

Sie war im Alter von zwei Jahren von einem italienischstämmigen Ehepaar adoptiert worden und seitdem wurde sie Candy Genova genannt. Das kinderlose Paar hatte jedoch überraschend Nachwuchs bekommen, als Candy acht gewesen war, der kleine Junge war in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses gerückt und ihre Existenz war mit einem Mal nicht mehr wichtig gewesen.

Als Candy das College beendet hatte, für das ihre Eltern nur widerwillig die Finanzierung übernommen hatten, war die Familie Genova nach Florida gezogen, weil der sportlich talentierte Stefano dort ein hoch dotiertes Stipendium angeboten bekommen hatte.

Candy hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, sie war in New York geblieben, wo sie als freie Fotografin tätig wurde. So konnte sie sich ihre Aufträge aussuchen und ihre Zeit frei einteilen.

Bei der Erstellung der Bildserie „Visions of the Night" war dann etwas passiert, daß sie auf die Idee gebracht hatte, wie sie ihre Kräfte sinnvoll nutzen konnte, ohne dabei von unnötigen Fragen belästigt zu werden. Mutanten hielten sich oft im Untergrund auf, da mußten sie sich nicht verstellen oder körperliche Auffälligkeiten verstecken. In der Gegend der Docks gab es einige Kaschemmen, die häufig von Mutanten frequentiert wurden. Heute Nacht war es ziemlich ruhig und Candy verließ gegen drei Uhr morgens die Kneipe „Drunken Monkey" durch den Hintereingang. Sie schlich sich durch die engen Gäßchen, sie wollte zu ihrem Wagen, den sie immer in sicherer Entfernung parkte.

Ein unmenschliches Brüllen ließ sie dann erschrocken zusammenzucken. Sie spähte um die Ecke und erblickte eine Gruppe von merkwürdigen Gestalten, die erbarmungslos aufeinander einschlugen. Candy kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu erfassen, ob Menschen dabei in Gefahr waren, doch sie erkannte an der Heftigkeit der Schläge und dem sich schnellen Erholen der Getroffenen, daß es sich wohl um Mutanten handeln mußte.

Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, sie wußte nicht, ob sie es wagen konnte, gegen so viele Mutanten anzugehen. Sie zögerte kurz und als sie loslaufen wollte, blendete sie ein heller Lichtschein, der sie sekundenlang außer Gefecht setzte. Sie stolperte fast blind in die inzwischen wieder erdunkelte Gasse und suchte nach Verletzten. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und wäre fast über einen Mann gestolpert, der regungslos am Boden lag. Er war ganz in dunkles Leder gekleidet, und er schien nicht mehr zu atmen. Candy drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken, womit sie aber überraschenderweise ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, und suchte ihn dann nach Verletzungen ab. Aus dem Stehkragen der Lederkluft quoll Blut hervor und Candy riß die Augen entsetzt auf, als sie seine Kehle entblößte.

Einer der anderen Angreifer hatte ihm schier die Kehle zerfleischt. Sie fluchte leise und holte aus ihrer Tasche ein paar Mullkompressen, die sie immer bei sich trug, wenn sie auf Patrouille war. Sie wischte das Blut weg, so gut es ging und konzentrierte sich dann. Ihre Hände legten sich um seinen Hals und sie ließ ihre Energie fließen. Dabei geschah etwas Eigenartiges: Die heilende Energie wurde von dem Verletzten abgewehrt, sie schoß in Candy zurück, die nicht damit gerechnet hatte und von der Wucht der Energiewelle überrollt die Besinnung verlor. Es war, als wäre eine blockierte Schußwaffe beim Abfeuern in ihrer eigenen Hand explodiert.

Einige Augenblicke später schlug Logan die Augen auf, die Bande um Sabretooth war verschwunden und er fühlte, wie seine Verletzung schon wieder verheilte. Er hätte die Idioten bestimmt besiegt, wenn sie nicht von ihrer Zentrale weg teleportiert worden wären. Die Schwachköpfe hatten jemanden gefunden, der sie mit technischen Spielereien ausstattete, die Vorstellung behagte ihm gar nicht.

Er wollte sich erheben, spürte dann ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust, das sich als Kopf einer jungen Frau herausstellte. Logan richtete sich vorsichtig auf und stütze die Bewußtlose mit seinen Armen ab. Wer war diese Frau? Sie war vorhin nicht am Kampf beteiligt gewesen.

Logan runzelte die Stirn und ließ seinen Blick über die zierliche Gestalt gleiten, dabei bemerkte er ihre blutverschmierten Hände und die voll gesogenen Kompressen auf dem Boden. Er durchwühlte ihre Tasche und entdeckte darin eine ganze Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung.

Dann stimmten also die Gerüchte, die ihm zu Ohren gekommen waren, es gab tatsächlich einen Heiler, der sich nachts durch gefährliche Gegenden schlich und versuchte, verletzte Menschen und Mutanten zu behandeln, die bei Auseinandersetzungen verletzt wurden und von niemandem sonst Hilfe bekommen würden. Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, daß es ausgerechnet eine so junge Frau sein würde.

Endlich schlug sie ihre Augen auf und sah ihn ein wenig ängstlich an.

„Sind sie okay?", fragte sie flüsternd und streckte die Hand aus, um nach seinem Hals zu fassen.

Logan knurrte leise und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, um sie von der Berührung abzuhalten.

„Bist Du komplett verrückt, ich könnte dich in Stücke reißen!"

Logan schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Leichtsinn, hatte niemand ihr beigebracht, daß man Fremden gegenüber mißtrauisch sein sollte?

Candy preßte nur die Lippen aufeinander und entwand sich aus seinem sicheren Griff, um sich aufzusetzen und schnell zu erheben. Sie schloß kurz die Augen und kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an, der sie erfaßt hatte.

Sie wich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück, als er geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze auf die Füße sprang. Sie war erstaunt, daß er nur einen halben Kopf größer als sie war. Er strotzte nur so von Muskeln und seine Schultern waren mindestens so breit, daß er bestimmt Probleme mit schmalen Türen hatte. Sein grimmig blickendes Gesicht war von dunklen Haaren eingerahmt, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden.

„Du siehst zwar aus wie ein Arsch, aber Du gehörst zu den Guten, also komm mir nicht Predigten, Klugscheißer!", preßte sie hervor und versuchte, sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Logans Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, mit dieser Erwiderung hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Gut geraten, Baby, aber irgendwann einmal kann sich das als sehr böser Irrtum herausstellen! Und Du siehst nicht aus, als ob Du länger als eine Runde durchstehen könntest", konterte er trocken.

Sein durchdringender Blick ließ Candy erröten, denn sie kam sich vor, als würde er sie mit seinen tief liegenden Augen taxieren und regelrecht entkleiden.

„Ich rate nicht, ich weiß es! Und da Du ja anscheinend meine Hilfe nicht brauchst, werde ich jetzt gehen."

Candy drehte sich von ihm weg und stiefelte aufgebracht aus der Gasse. Sie bog um die Ecke, aus der sie gekommen war und lehnte sich dann seufzend an die Wand, wo er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Der Energierumschwung bereitete ihr immer noch Probleme, sie hätte liebend gerne in Erfahrung gebracht, was der Grund dafür gewesen war, sie mußte sich in Zukunft vor solchen Überraschungen schützen können. Aber dieser Kerl war so unverschämt gewesen. Sie atmete flach und preßte ihre Hände an ihre pochenden Schläfen, die Übelkeit rollte wie eine Welle durch sie hindurch. Bevor sie wegen ihrer nachgebenden Knie wieder auf den Boden glitt, wurde sie mit erstaunlicher Kraft hochgehoben und an eine breite Brust gedrückt.

„Es geht bestimmt bald wieder, ich…"

Ihre Stimme erstarb und ihr Kopf glitt kraftlos nach hinten. Logan grummelte etwas und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, danach durchsuchte er ihre Tasche und wurde fündig. In ihrem Geldbeutel steckte ihr Führerschein: Candy Genova hieß sie also. Er fand auch noch Autoschlüssel, dann mußte sie irgendwo in der Nähe ihren Wagen abgestellt haben.

Er war mit dem Motorrad unterwegs, da konnte er schlecht eine Bewußtlose transportieren. Wie gut, daß seine Mutation ihm erlaubte Gerüche zuzuordnen, so konnte er wie ein Hund den Standort ihres Autos erschnüffeln. Logan konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie „normale" Menschen in dieser Welt zurecht kamen, seine hochentwickelten Sinne zeichneten für ihn ein besonderes Bild seiner Umwelt, die aus mehr Facetten bestand als nur aus simplen visuellen Eindrücken.

Zu dieser späten Stunde hatte Logan die Frau unbemerkt von Nachbarn in ihre Wohnung schaffen können. Sie wohnte in einer früheren Fabrikhalle, die in lauter kleine Lofts unterteilt war, in einer Gegend New Yorks, die früher heruntergekommen war, aber nun von aufstrebenden Künstlern bevölkert wurde.

Hinter einem schweren Vorhang fand er am Ende des schlauchartig angelegten Lofts das Bett, wo er seine Last vorsichtig ablegte. Er zog ihr vorsichtig die gefütterte Lederjacke aus, worunter sie nur ein dünnes Shirt trug, das sich an ihren Oberkörper wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte. Logan konnte keine Verletzung entdecken und auch kein Blut riechen, er wunderte sich, warum die Frau ohnmächtig geworden war. Er streifte ihr das feste Schuhwerk ab und sah dann nachdenklich auf die bewußtlose Frau herunter.

Candy kam langsam wieder zu sich, sie lag weich und irgendwie kam ihr die Umgebung bekannt vor, dann wurde ihr klar, daß sie in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Sie riß die Augen auf und setzte sich abrupt auf.

Im Zimmer war es stockdunkel und sie konnte die Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen, der an ihrem Bettende stand.

„Nicht erschrecken, Du bist zuhause. Du bist einfach umgekippt!" Der Fremde trat näher und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Rand des Bettes, das unter seinem nicht unbeträchtlichen Gewicht nachgab, so daß Candy unwillkürlich in seine Nähe rutschte.

„Wer bist Du? Wie hast Du hierher gefunden?" Candy strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten.

„Ich heiße Logan. Deine Wohnung zu finden war einfach, Du hast schließlich deinen Führerschein dabei, Candy!"

Seine Stimme war tief und er grollte leicht, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Sie hatte noch nie eine Gänsehaut beim Klang ihres Namens bekommen, aber der Typ schaffte es, sie total aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sie wich seinem durchdringenden Blick aus und umschlang ihre angezogenen Knie.

„Danke fürs Heimbringen, Logan. Ich schulde dir etwas!"

Logan grinste breit, denn er konnte ihre Unsicherheit körperlich spüren: „Ja, eine Erklärung, warum Du umgekippt bist und vorhin auf mir lagst! Nicht, daß ich mich darüber beklage!"

Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen, sie mußte sicher gehen, daß er wirklich keine Bedrohung für sie darstellte.

„Ich habe beobachtet, wie Du mit den anderen in der Gasse gekämpft hast, dann gab es eine Explosion von Licht und nur Du warst noch da. Du warst schwer verletzt, ich habe versucht, dir zu helfen. Du hast jedoch irgendwie verhindert, daß ich dich heilen konnte…" Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie senkte den Blick auf seinen Hals, bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte sie den Reißverschluß seiner Uniform ein Stück heruntergezogen.

„Du kannst dich also selbst heilen!", rief sie etwas lauter als beabsichtigt, weil sie von dem Anblick seines unverletzten Halses überrascht war, und ihre Fingerspitzen strichen federartig über seine unversehrte Kehle.

Es war nichts mehr von seiner Verletzung zu sehen. Candy war absolut davon fasziniert, sie hatte noch nie jemanden mit ähnlichen Fähigkeiten wie sie selbst getroffen.

**To be continued…**


	3. Spontaneous Combustion

**3. Spontaneous Combustion**

Logan blieb still sitzen, weil er die zarte Berührung als sehr angenehm empfand. Es passierte nicht oft, daß Menschen ohne jede Scheu auf ihn zugingen, dazu war sein Äußeres einfach zu furchteinflößend. Candy schien sich jedoch davon nicht abschrecken zu lassen. Ihre Hand legte sich vorsichtig um seinen Hals und sie schloß die Augen.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der sich selbst so schnell heilen kann, das ist absolut phant…"  
Bevor sie das Wort zu Ende aussprechen konnte, hatte Logan seinen Mund auf ihre vollen Lippen gepreßt. Sie hatte ihre Sinne für ihn geöffnet, da sie seinen Zustand hatte kontrollieren wollen, deshalb traf sie die Berührung wie ein Keulenschlag.

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich seiner warmen Zunge, die in ihren Mund drang und gegen ihre rieb. Ihre Zungen rangen miteinander wie zwei wilde Mustangs, die sich in einem wilden Spiel gegeneinander aufbäumten. Sie war absolut überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die sein heißer Kuß in ihr auszulösen vermochte. Ihr Körper glühte regelrecht und als er den Kuß beendete, konnte sie ihn nur sprachlos anstarren.

Logans Hände hatten ihre Taille umspannt und er bemerkte verwundert, daß seine Fingerspitzen sich fast berührten. Er hätte sie mit Leichtigkeit zerdrücken können, doch immer noch zeigte sie keine Anzeichen von Angst. Sie sah ihn nur mit diesen eigentümlichen Augen an, als hätte er sie eben in den Himmel gehoben.  
Warum stieß sie ihn nicht weg?  
Logan war sich sicher, daß sie nicht der Typ Frau war, der sich auf leichtsinnige Abenteuer mit wildfremden Männern einließ. Seine gut ausgebildeten Instinkte trogen ihn in der Einschätzung von Menschen nur sehr selten.

Er zog seine rechte Hand von ihrer Taille und hob sie vor ihr Gesicht, wo er dann seine Klauen zwischen seinen Knöcheln langsam hervor gleiten ließ, bis sie fast ihre Nasenspitze berührten.

Candys Augen verfolgten die wachsenden Klingen und dann blickte sie ihn wieder prüfend an.  
„Willst Du mir damit Angst machen? Das kannst Du bleiben lassen, ich fürchte dich nicht. Du kannst deine Messer also ruhig wieder einstecken!"

Logan war durch ihre sanfte Selbstsicherheit verunsichert und die Klauen glitten wieder in seine Hand zurück. Candy nahm sie dann in beide Hände und sah zu, wie die Verletzungen zwischen seinen Fingerknöcheln verblaßten und nach wenigen Augenblicken nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Seine Hand lag auf ihrer kleinen Handfläche und die andere strich fast ehrfürchtig über seinen Handrücken.  
„Du mußt mich nicht davon überzeugen, daß Du gefährlich bist! Das ist nicht zu übersehen, Logan. Ich bin jedoch nicht dein Feind, ich muß mich nicht vor deiner Kraft fürchten."

Sie lächelte ihn an warm an und drückte dann, ohne groß zu überlegen, einen sanften Kuß auf den Knöchel seines Mittelfingers. Er spürte, daß die Geste keine Anmache sein sollte, doch die Berührung schoß heiß durch ihn hindurch und entfachte eine glühende Hitze in seinen Lenden.

Candy erzitterte, als er seine Hand auf ihr Kreuz schob und sie zu sich heranholte. Logan entzog ihr die andere Hand und legte sie vorsichtig um ihr Gesicht. Sie sollte ihn wegschicken, denn er hatte die Barrieren, die sie sonst schützten, mühelos niedergerissen und sie fühlte sich nackt und bloß, seiner Anziehungskraft total ausgeliefert. Logan war ihr vollkommen fremd, sie sollte ihn wirklich bitten zu gehen, sie war sonst nicht so leichtsinnig, sich einem vollkommen Unbekannten zu öffnen.

Doch sobald sie seine Lippen an ihrem Mundwinkel fühlte, waren diese Gedanken wie weggewischt. Nur noch ein Kuß, sagte sie sich und schaffte es nicht, damit aufzuhören. Sie glitten auf die Matratze und Logan wurde vorwitziger. Seine starken Hände erkundeten ihren Körper, der sich geradezu nach seinen Berührungen verzehrte.

Logans Verstand hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet, ihre rückhaltlose Antwort auf seine Liebkosungen hatte alle Bedenken weggefegt. Er mußte sie einfach spüren und so glitt seine Hand, während sie sich hungrig küßten, unter ihr Shirt, wo er vorsichtig ihre Brust über einem einfachen BH aus Baumwolle umfaßte.

„Oh, Logan!", seufzte sie und bog sich seiner fordernden Berührung entgegen.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr, er ließ eine der Klauen aus seiner Hand herausgleiten und trennte ihr Shirt samt BH damit auf, so daß der Stoff zu Seite glitt und ihre perfekt gerundeten Brüste entblößte, deren Nippel schon hart und aufgerichtet waren. Es war wie ein Schock, als er seine Lippen um eine der Knospen schloß und seine leicht rauhe Zunge darüber gleiten ließ.  
Jetzt verstand sie, was mit dem Ausdruck süßer Schmerz gemeint war, sie war davon überzeugt, daß sie jeden Augenblick vor Lust vergehen würde.

Irgendwann hatte er sie vollkommen ausgekleidet und hatte sich dann von dem Bett erhoben, um seine Lederkombination abzustreifen. Candy mußte schlucken, als er schließlich vollkommen nackt vor ihr stand. Er war nur knapp 1,70 m groß, doch sein Körper bestand nur aus Muskeln und seine Brust war stark behaart. Dann wanderte Blick zu seiner Körpermitte und sie erschauerte, ob aus Vorfreude oder Ehrfurcht konnte sie nicht sagen. Er war überall ziemlich beeindruckend gebaut.

Bevor er sich wieder zu ihr legte, hatte sie sich aufgerichtet und ihre Hände legten sich um seine Hüften.  
Sollte sie?  
Ihre Zungenspitze strich probeweise über seine erigierte Spitze, die sich durch die federleichte Berührung stimuliert, ihr weiter entgegenbog. Sie wollte, daß er sich genauso hilflos wie sie fühlte, deshalb schloß sie ihre Lippen um seine Eichel und spürte wie er stahlhart wurde. Sein Geschmack erfüllte sie und sein Stöhnen trieb sie an, ihre Liebkosungen zu verstärken. Nach einiger Zeit nahm er ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und zog sie von sich weg. Mit einem wilden Glitzern in den Augen sah er auf sie herunter.

„Später vielleicht, Candy", flüsterte er heiser, während er sie wieder auf die Matratze drückte und sich zwischen ihre gegrätschten Beine kniete.  
Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, als er mit seinen Fingern ihre Lippen teilte und ihre Klitoris berührte, dann herunter glitt und sie vollkommen durchnäßt vorfand. Ein zufriedenes Grollen formte sich in seiner Kehle, während er ihre Hüften umspannte und sie leicht anhob.

Candy wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte wichen einem Aufstöhnen, als sich seine Eichel gegen ihre Schamlippen drückte, die von der Feuchtigkeit benetzt auseinander glitten und dann war er mit einem geschmeidigen Stoß in sie eingedrungen.

Sie fühlte sich komplett von ihm ausgefüllt und krallte sich hilflos ihren Empfindungen ausgeliefert in das Laken unter sich. Er fing an, sich in ihr zu bewegen, aufreizend langsam, so daß sie den ersten Schmerz bald vergaß. Instinktiv umschlangen ihre Beine seine Hüften, sie bog sich ihm entgegen, damit er tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Sein griff um ihre Hüften wurde immer fester, seine Stöße kamen immer schneller und heftiger.

Candy hatte dem nichts entgegen zusetzen, sie stöhnte seinen Namen, flehte und wußte nicht, worum sie bat, bis sie den Gipfel erklomm und total die Kontrolle unter ihm verlor. Als sie nur noch schreien konnte, legte sich Logan auf sie, seine dichte Brustbehaarung ihre empfindliche Knospen reizend, spürte sie tief in ihrem Schoß einen warmen Strahl, der sich in Schüben in ihr ergoß. Logans Stöhnen vermischte sich mit ihrem, sie suchte seinen Mund und küßte ihn hungrig, dann umfing sie samtene Schwärze…

Logan lag auf der Seite und hielt Candy fest an sich gedrückt, die ihr Gesicht an seine Brust geschmiegt hielt und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ihr Herz galoppiert in einem wilden Takt und sie zitterte in den Nachwehen der heftigen Empfindungen gefangen. Logan war aus ihr geglitten und atmete tief ein, er mußte wissen, ob das Gefühl vorhin ihn getrogen hatte.

Nein, da war es, der leicht süßliche Geruch von frischem Blut.  
Es hätte ihm schon viel früher auffallen müssen, aber sie hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und sein eigenes Verlangen hatte seinen Verstand vernebelt.

„Du hättest mir sagen müssen, daß Du noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hast, Candy."  
Die geflüsterten Worte schreckten sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit auf und sie sah ängstlich zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesicht sah so abweisend aus, daß ihr die Worte fehlten.

„Bist Du jetzt sauer?", fragte sie leise.  
Sie wollte von ihm abrücken, doch sein starker Arm hielt sie an seinen stählernen Körper gedrückt.

„Nein, aber ich wäre rücksichtsvoller gewesen, oder hätte es ganz bleiben lassen. Das erste Mal sollte schon etwas Besonderes sein, mit jemandem, den Du kennst, dem Du tiefe Gefühle entgegen bringst."

„Und danach ist es in Ordnung sich in wilde Abenteuer zu stürzen? Was für eine verquere Moral, Logan. Nur weil ich noch unerfahren bin, heißt das nicht, daß Du mich anders behandeln mußt als andere Frauen! Du wußtest vorher nichts über mich, jetzt kannst Du dir deine Sorge auch sparen!"  
Sie stemmte sich gegen seine Brust, um seiner Nähe entkommen zu können, doch er ließ sie nicht gehen.

„Candy, laß das! Ich bin viel stärker als Du. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es tut mir leid, wirklich."

Ihre Augen flossen über, er hatte Recht, sie war mit der Situation überfordert und überempfindlich. Sie hätte ihm gerne erklärt, warum sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, doch sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte und brachte es nicht über sich, sich ihm einfach anzuvertrauen.

„Es ist schon gut, Logan. Du hast vollkommen Recht, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich auf das Geschehene reagieren werde. Aber es liegt in meiner Verantwortung, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und muß sehen, wie ich damit klar komme."

Logan kam sich vor wie ein mieses Schwein, als sich Candy wieder vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte.  
Was hatte er ihr mit diesem Abenteuer angetan?  
Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, ihr gefühlvolles Wesen zerstört zu haben. Er ging nur mit Frauen ins Bett, die die Regeln kannten und keine Probleme damit hatten, nur eine von vielen zu sein.

Er lauschte ihren Atemzügen und stellte fest, daß sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Es war Jahre her, daß er die ganze Nacht mit einer Frau verbracht hatte, meistens verzog er sich, wenn der Hunger nach Sex gestillt war. Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, sich jetzt einfach davonzuschleichen. Er hielt sie die ganze Nacht in den Armen und sah zu, wie das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne ihr entrücktes Gesicht erleuchtete.

Candy erwachte langsam aus einem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich angenehm schwer an und eine wohlige Wärme erfüllte sie bis in die Zehenspitzen. Sie seufzte leise und schlug dann die Augen auf, um direkt auf Logans aufmerksamen Blick zu treffen.

Sie errötete bezaubernd und lächelte ihn erfreut an: „Du bist bei mir geblieben?"  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf seine warme von Bartstoppeln übersäte Wange. Logan stöhnte innerlich, er sollte das nicht tun, er sollte sie nicht weiter ausnutzen, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich ihrer Wärme zu entziehen.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich einem schläfrigen Kuß und Logan zog ihren warmen Körper auf seinen. Obwohl sie noch verschlafen war, spürte sie jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers an ihrem und genoß die süßen Schauer, die er in ihr bewirkte. Sie bemerkte erst, als Logan ihre Pobacken umfaßte und teilte, daß er wieder zu ihr Kommen würde.

Er nahm ihr Aufstöhnen mit einem Kuß in sich auf und reizte sie mit seinen langsamen Stößen, bis sie sich wie von selbst aufrichtete und unter seiner kundigen Leitung lernte, wie man einen Mann ritt. Er ließ sie alle Zurückhaltung vergessen und sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, bog ihren Rücken durch, bis Logan sie mit einem festen Griff um ihre Taille stützen mußte.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß der Orgasmus noch gewaltiger sein könnte, Logan trieb sie über einen gewaltigen Gipfel, der sie vor Wonne aufschluchzen ließ. Erst da erlaubte sich Logan, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und füllte sie mit seinem warmen Saft aus. Sie glitt vollkommen erschöpft von den aufwühlenden Erfahrungen auf seine Brust und ließ sich von ihm in den Armen halten. Er spürte ihre Tränen auf seiner Brust und fühlte sich mit Ehrfurcht erfüllt. Sie hatten kaum drei Stunden geschlafen und Logan tat nichts, um sie am Einschlafen zu hindern.

Er blieb etwa noch eine Stunde bei ihr liegen, dann schlüpfte er aus dem zerwühlten Bett, wo er dann schnell in seine Kleider schlüpfte. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und er betrachtete bewundernd ihren nackten Körper, er stellte mit Bedauern fest, daß sein fester Griff um ihre Hüften wohl einen blauen Fleck zurücklassen würde. Auf der freien Bettseite entdeckte er den verräterischen Blutfleck und zuckte schuldbewußt zusammen. Er mußte an das junge Mädchen denken, das er vor einigen Jahren auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. Wenn ein Mann sie so behandeln würde, dann würde er nicht zögern, dem Kerl eine sehr schmerzhafte Lektion zu erteilen.

Ein letzter Blick und Logan drehte sich weg und verließ das Loft mit dem festen Vorsatz, die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht vollkommen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen.  
Candys Lider flatterten auf und sie sah noch ein letztes Mal seinen breiten Rücken, bevor der Vorhang wieder zurückglitt und ihr den Blick auf ihn versperrte. Sie zog die Bettdecke zu sich herauf und kuschelte sich tief in das Kissen, das noch nach ihm duftete.  
Sie würde ihn wohl nicht wieder sehen und der Gedanke daran ließ ihre Tränen in Sturzbächen fließen.

Wie sollte sie mit diesem Verlust fertig werden?  
In Momenten wie diesen verfluchte sie ihre Fähigkeit, hinter die Fassade eines Menschen blicken zu können. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihr keinen Schutz geboten, nur das Verlangen danach hinterlassen, diesem besonderen Mann näher zu kommen. Aber sie mußte sich wohl mit dieser kurzen Nacht voller Leidenschaft begnügen…

_to be continued..._


	4. Time After Time

**4. Time After Time**

Es vergingen Monate, in denen sie sich in die Arbeit stürzte und ihre geheimen Missionen so lang wie möglich in die frühen Morgenstunden hinauszögerte, weil sie alleine in ihrem Bett keinen Schlaf fand.  
In den letzten Wochen hatten sich Zwischenfälle gehäuft, in denen Menschen des Nachts auf offener Straße angegriffen wurden, so daß Candy ihr Einsatzgebiet über die Grenzen des Hudson Rivers hinaus erweiterte.  
Dann wurde die Sehnsucht in ihr stiller und sie konnte ihre Kraftreserven wieder auftanken. Dennoch begleitete sie Logan Tag und Nacht, sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, daß er sich bei ihr melden würde, doch es kam nie eine Nachricht von ihm. Es ärgerte sie, daß sie ihn einfach nicht aus ihren Gedanken verbannen konnte. Sie sollte genauso wie er fähig sein, diese kleine Episode realistisch zu betrachten und sie endgültig abhaken. Trotz allem tauchte sein markantes Gesicht immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf oder erschien ihr in ihren Träumen.  
Ein Auftrag für eine Zeitschrift führte sie einige Wochen später nach Upstate New York, wo sie Bilder von Privatschulen schießen sollte. Sie hatte den Auftrag dankbar angenommen, da es ihr bestimmt gut tun würde, mal etwas frische Landluft zu schnuppern.  
Das Xavier Institut für Hochbegabte behielt sie sich für den Anfang ihrer kleinen Rundreise vor, weil der Redakteur gemeint hatte, daß sie dort persönlich beim Leiter der Schule eine Genehmigung für die Bilder einholen müßte. So konnte sie gleich weiterziehen, wenn sie wider Erwarten eine Absage erhalten sollte.

Das Ganze kam Candy zwar ziemlich merkwürdig vor, doch der Auftrag wurde gut bezahlt und lenkte sie von ihrem Kummer ab, außerdem war die Umgebung von Westchester im Spätsommer absolut überwältigend. Es war angenehm warm, die Bäume verfärbten sich jedoch schon in Tausend verschiedene Rottöne, die schon aus der Ferne leuchteten und ihr ein paar phantastische Landschaftsaufnahmen einbrachten, die sie später bestimmt gewinnbringend verkaufen konnte. Der Herbst war in diesem Teil des Landes einfach überwältigend und Candy war froh, daß sie einige Zeit umgeben von der Atmosphäre eines impressionistischen Bildes arbeiten durfte.

Mit ihrem alten Ford Mustang fuhr sie am Haupteingang der Schule vor und läutete am großen schmiedeeisernen Tor, eine angenehme Männerstimme verlangte über Lautsprecher ihren Namen, dann wurde das Tor automatisch geöffnet und glitt leise surrend zur Seite.

Sie fuhr den kiesbestreuten Weg entlang bis zu dem Fuß einer eleganten Freitreppe, wo ein junger Mann mit einer verspiegelten Sonnenbrille auf der Nase auf sie wartete. Sie stieg aus und warf sich ihre Fototasche über die Schulter.  
„Guten Tag, Sie sind Candy Genova?", fragte er und Candy erkannte die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher wieder.

Sie nickte: „Ja, ich bin ein bißchen zu früh dran, aber ich habe einen Termin mit Professor Xavier. Sind Sie…?"  
Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr Gegenüber lachend den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein, ich heiße Scott Summers, ich bin sein Stellvertreter und soll Ihnen die Zeit kurz vertreiben, bis der Professor soweit ist, Sie zu empfangen."

Sie schüttelte seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm die Tasche abnehmen, die er in der imposanten Eingangshalle auf einer Kommode ablegte.  
„Ich könnte Sie ein wenig in unserem Garten herumführen, wenn Sie möchten, Miss Genova."  
Die Bezeichnung „Garten" war eine ziemliche Untertreibung von ihm gewesen, denn der Garten stellte sich als weitläufige Parkanlage heraus, die einen Wald, einen See, Stallungen und Gewächshäuser beherbergte.

„Sie habe eine wunderschöne Schule, sie ist überwältigend. Auf Bildern werde ich diesen lebhaften Eindruck fast nicht einfangen können. Ich glaube, dazu bräuchte ich wohl einen Helikopter", scherzte sie gutgelaunt.  
Candy strahlte Scott Summers begeistert an, der von ihrer Herzlichkeit ziemlich überrascht war. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einer so liebenswürdigen Person und einem so einnehmenden Wesen.

Scott machte ihr eine besondere Freude, als er ihr die Pferde in den Stallungen zeigte und ein Fohlen, das gerade mal ein paar Monate alt war. Sie lockte es mit einer Mohrrübe an und streichelte seine weichen Nüstern. Sollte Mr. Summers sie ruhig für albern halten, aber sie redete mit dem Fohlen und benutzte dabei unsinnige Kosenamen. Ihre Eltern hatten sie einmal auf einem Pony reiten lassen und ihr versprochen, daß sie bald Reitunterricht bekommen würde, doch dann war Stefano zur Welt gekommen und die Genovas hatten das Versprechen vergessen.

„Der Professor müßte jetzt Zeit für Sie haben, Miss Genova."  
Scotts Stimme holte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und sie folgte ihm zurück ins Haus, wo er sie einige Gänge entlang führte und dann vor einer massiven Holztür stehen blieb. Er klopfte kurz und öffnete ihr dann die Tür zu einem Arbeitszimmer, in dem ein Mann Mitte 50 hinter einem kostbaren Schreibtisch saß und ihr freundlich entgegen lächelte. Er trug einen eleganten Anzug und war vollkommen kahl, was den Eindruck der scharfen Intelligenz in seinem Blick jedoch nur verstärkte.

„Willkommen in meiner Schule für Hochbegabte, Miss Genova. Ich bin Professor Charles Xavier, bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz", forderte er sie freundlich auf.

Er sprach mit wohl tönender Stimme, die seine Herkunft aus England verriet und Candy lächelte ihn etwas unsicher an, der Mann hatte eine außerordentliche Ausstrahlung, die ihre Sensoren kitzelte, sie nahm jedoch ihm gegenüber Platz und bezwang den Drang, ihre Fühler nach ihm auszustrecken.  
„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, daß Sie dem Magazin die Bilderstrecke erlauben möchten. Das Anwesen ist wunderschön und wird jede andere Schule in den Schatten stellen."

Der Mann lächelte leicht und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück: „Ich muß Ihnen leider gestehen, daß der Auftrag nicht existiert. Das war nur eine Möglichkeit, wie wir Sie ohne große Erklärungen hierher locken konnten."

Candy runzelte die Stirn und sah den Professor ungläubig an.  
„Aber ich habe einen Brief von dem Redakteur bekommen und einen sehr großzügigen Vorschuß…"

Aus dem amüsierten Aufblitzen in den Augen des Professors las sie die Wahrheit heraus, so daß die Worte auf ihren Lippen erstarben.  
„Es tut mir leid, daß wir zu einem solchen Trick greifen mußten, doch Sie wurden uns empfohlen und meine Quelle befürchtete, daß sie eine offene Einladung von dieser Seite nicht annehmen würden."

„Aber ich arbeite oft auf Empfehlung und hatte noch nie Ärger mit Auftraggebern. Um wen handelt es sich denn?"  
Sie war absolut unvorbereitet und ohne jeden Hintergedanken in die Falle getappt, der stille Zuhörer, der sich hinter der Tür zum Nebenzimmer versteckt hatte, kam nun herein und meldete sich zu Wort.

„Ich war die Quelle, Candy!", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr, die ihr einen Schauer des Erkennens den Rücken herunter jagte.

Sie fuhr erschrocken zu ihm herum und starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann ging ihr Blick zum Professor und wieder zurück zu Logan. Er stand leibhaftig vor ihr und sein Anblick durchfuhr sie wie ein Stromstoß, ihr Herz setzte aus, in ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut und ihr Kopf fühlte sich mit einem Mal so leicht an. Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, damit sie nicht aus lauter Beklemmung und Verlegenheit vom Stuhl kippte.

„Warum haben Sie mich herbestellt?", brachte sie nur mehr in einem heiseren Flüstern heraus.  
Vor Ärger über ihre Unfähigkeit, ihren Gefühlsaufruhr zu verbergen, brannten ihre Wangen und sie versuchte, nicht in Logans Richtung zu blicken, der nur wenige Zentimeter hinter ihr stand. Sie konnte seine Nähe mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers fühlen und hielt den Blick starr auf Professor Xavier gerichtet, der sie entschuldigend ansah.

„Logan meinte, daß Sie uns mit Ihren speziellen Fähigkeiten helfen könnten. Bitte regen Sie sich nicht auf, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher. Hier leben nur Mutanten. Diese Schule ist eine Zuflucht für Kinder, die ebenso wie Sie besondere Kräfte haben. Wir haben eine kranke Kollegin, der Sie vielleicht helfen können, wo unsere medizinischen Möglichkeiten versagen. Logan hat es sich nicht leicht gemacht, aber der Zustand der Kranken verschlechtert sich von Tag zu Tag. Sie sind wahrscheinlich die letzte Hoffnung, die uns bleibt."

Logan gehörte also hierher in dieses kleine Paradies, in dem tatsächlich Mutanten-Kinder unterrichtet wurden. Mr. Summers und der Professor waren also auch Mutanten. Und Logan hatte sie nur gerufen, damit sie ihnen mit ihren Fähigkeiten half.  
Am liebsten wäre sie davon gelaufen, aber sie hatte sich selbst einen Eid geleistet, niemals einen Menschen in Not leiden zu lassen. Auch wenn sie kein Arzt war, so fühlte sie sich dennoch ihrer Gabe verpflichtet, sie könnte niemals einem Kranken oder Verletzten den Rücken kehren, wenn sie um Hilfe gebeten wurde.  
Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und sagte dann so gefaßt wie möglich: „Bringen Sie mich zu der Kranken, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun. Ich kann jedoch nichts versprechen, Professor Xavier. Manchmal haben meine Kräfte schon versagt."

Dem Professor waren ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle nicht entgangen, er wunderte sich, daß sie so schnell ohne Erklärungen zu fordern, auf seine Bitte eingegangen war. Er blickte kurz zu Logan, der nur die düster dreinblickte und hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Logan wird Sie zu ihr bringen, sie liegt in der Krankenstation. Ich werde später nachkommen. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Miss Genova."

Sie nickte nur stumm und erhob sich dann von dem Stuhl, Logan wartete schon an der Tür und sie folgte seinen ausholenden Schritten. Sie achtete dabei nicht auf den Weg und wunderte sich auch nicht, daß sie einen Lift bestiegen, der nach unten fuhr, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.  
Sie starrte dabei die ganze Zeit auf den Boden, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sie traten dann in einen mit Neonröhren erleuchteten Gang und Logan führte sie durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen, die sich alle irgendwie glichen. Alleine würde Candy den Weg niemals wieder zurück an die Oberfläche finden, doch im Moment war das ihre geringste Sorge.

Logan blieb vor einer Stahltür stehen, die zur Seite glitt, nachdem Logan einen Kontakt berührt hatte, und den Blick auf ein modernes Krankenzimmer freigab. In einem Spezialbett lag eine kleine Gestalt, die von Kopf bis Fuß in Verbänden eingewickelt war. Eine junge Frau mit einem roten Pferdeschwanz, einer Goldrandbrille auf der Nase und angetan mit einem weißen Arztkittel erhob sich von einem Stuhl und kam ihnen besorgt entgegen.

„Sie schläft jetzt, Logan. Ich mußte sie betäuben, die Schmerzen waren einfach zu stark."  
Ihr fragender Blick glitt zu Candy.  
„Sind Sie Miss Genova, die Heilerin? Ich bin Dr. Jean Grey-Summers."

Sie schüttelte der groß gewachsenen Frau die Hand, die ihr mit den grünen Katzenaugen prüfend in die Augen blickte, während sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß zog.  
„Was benötigen Sie, um meiner Patientin zu helfen?", verlangte die rothaarige Ärztin zu wissen.

„Eigentlich gar nichts, aber wenn Sie mir sagen, was ihr passiert ist, kann ich gleich an die Arbeit gehen."

Jean zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Bettler durften nicht wählerisch sein. Sie mußte ihren Argwohn herunterschlucken. Der Professor hatte die Frau als bedenkenlos eingestuft, sonst wäre sie nie so weit vorgedrungen.  
„Marie hat ziemlich kritische Verbrennungen davongetragen, sie sind von der Schwere zweiten und dritten Grades und ihr ganzer Körper ist betroffen sowie Teile ihres Gesichtes."  
Jean unterbrach ihre Erklärungen, weil sie sehen wollte, ob diese angebliche Heilerin wirklich etwas von Medizin verstand.

„Dann ist es ein Wunder, daß sie überhaupt noch lebt. Die Sauerstoffzufuhr dürfte ein großes Problem sein, zusätzlich die unerträglichen Schmerzen. Lassen Sie mich keine Zeit verlieren, jede Sekunde zählt. Über meine Mutation können wir uns auch später noch unterhalten, Dr. Grey-Summers."  
Candy betonte den Titel der jungen Frau besonders, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß sie als Verfechterin der Schulmedizin skeptisch auf ihre Gabe reagieren mußte.

Logan war von Candy beeindruckt, er war sich selbst nicht sicher gewesen, wie gut sie als Heilerin war. Er hatte sich ja auch nicht unbedingt Mühe gegeben, etwas über sie zu erfahren.  
„Am besten Sie lassen sich mit der Patientin allein. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Zuschauer bei der Arbeit zu haben, das könnte meine Konzentration stören."

„Candy, alles, was Du willst, nur hilf Marie bitte!", bat Logan eindringlich.  
Logans inständige Bitte stimmte sie nur trauriger, er empfand wohl sehr viel für die verletzte Frau.

„Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, mach dir keine Sorgen, Logan!", versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen.  
Hier ging es nicht um Logan oder sie, es ging um eine Kranke, die ihre Hilfe brauchte, alles andere mußte dafür in den Hintergrund treten.

Candy nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, der sie beruhigen sollte, und betrat dann das Krankenzimmer. Sie schob die Tür hinter sich zu, dann trat sie zu der Verletzten ans Bett. Sie konnte nur ihre Nasenspitze sehen und einen Schwall dunkler Haare, die auf dem Kissen lagen.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Fähigkeiten und schob alles andere beiseite, obwohl die junge Frau ohne Bewußtsein war, hatte sie schreckliche Schmerzen und Candy litt mit ihr.  
Candy kniete sich neben das Bett und griff nach der bandagierten Hand der jungen Frau. Die Verletzungen waren schlimmer als erwartet. Sie spürte, daß sie den Heilungsprozeß eigentlich in zwei Schritten vollziehen müßte, aber sie wollte auch so schnell wie möglich weg von hier.

Sie gab ein Stück ihrer Energie weiter und machte eine kurze Pause, um den Verband der Hand mit einer Schere aufzuschneiden, die sie auf dem Nachtschränkchen der Patientin gefunden hatte. Die Haut darunter sah nicht mehr so schlimm aus, sie war nur noch leicht gerötet, als wäre sie nur mehr mit heißem Wasser übergossen worden.  
Candy biß die Zähne zusammen und griff nach der zierlichen Hand der Frau, dann hielt sie den Kontakt und ließ zu, daß ihr die Energie von der Verletzten zur Heilung abgezogen wurde.  
Gegen Ende des Prozesses wurden ihre Schmerzen unerträglich und sie stopfte sich ein Teil des Lakens in den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Die Patientin war zum Glück betäubt, so daß sie nur wenig von der rasenden Heilung mitbekam.  
Nach Vollendung der Heilung glitt Candy kraftlos auf den Boden und weinte leise, weil die Schmerzen nicht aufhören wollten. Wenigstens hatte sie den Trost, daß die Frau gesund werden würde. Sie kroch auf allen Vieren zum Waschbecken in der Ecke des Raumes und zog sich daran hoch, sie trank gierig das kalte Wasser und benetzte ihr erhitztes Gesicht damit.

Ihr ganzer Körper brannte, als hätte sie die Verletzungen der Frau übernommen. Das war die Strafe dafür, daß sie die Grenze überschritten hatte. Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie wischte sie beständig mit kaltem Wasser fort. Sie kroch zur Wand und lehnte sich Halt suchend daran, sie zog ihre Knie zu sich heran und vergrub den schmerzenden Kopf auf ihren brennenden Armen.  
Das waren die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die Candy je nach einer ausgedehnten Heilung gespürt hatte.

_to be continued..._


End file.
